Half Moon
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku memiliki kakak seorang immortal. Aku ingin mengubahnya kembali, tapi...apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si Dobe kuning berisik itu? Warn : maybe OOC, Vampfic story,maybe typo. RnR please...


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ni terinspirasi gegara author nonton Twilight 3x berturut2 di salah satu stasiun televise nih…ada Twilight, New Moon, Eclips, ma Breaking Dawn. Jadi…kenapa nggak ada Half Moon? Gitu pikir Author XD jadi terbersitlah bwt bikin fic ini

Genre : Supernatural , Romance maybe (Bagi yang mau protes kalo salah genre, sangat dipersilahkan XP)

Warning : YAOI, AU, a Vampfic story, maybe typo (s), maybe OOC coz I don't own them. Don't like ? Just Read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fict…

.

.

.

Half Moon

.

.

.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan aku sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan kemudian melompat melewati palang lompat tinggi.

Tap…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Awalnya pelan, tapi semakin cepat saat semakin mendekati base.

Hup!

Aku menapaki base dengan satu kakiku, lalu melompat, melentingkan tubuh melewati palang di bawahku dan…Brukh! Jatuh di atas matras. Suara tepuk tangan tertangkap di pendengaranku saat aku berjalan menjauhi matras.

"Good Job, Sasuke. Kau melewati rekor terbaikmu," puji Sensei bersurai perak itu. Kakashi Hatake.

Aku hanya merespon dengan tatapanku, lalu berjalan ke tepi lapangan, bergabung dengan temanku yang lainnya, lalu menonton teman lain yang mendapat giliran melompat.

"Yosh! Kali ini giliranku!" suara cempreng seseorang. Aku menatap jengah. Kulihat sosok bersurai pirang itu mengambil ancang-ancang berlari, tapi sebelum itu dia menatapku dan mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Lihat saja Sasuke, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan memenangkan kejuaraan lompat tinggi kali ini!"

Sudah kubilang, aku hanya menatap jengah. Bocah berisik itu entah kenapa selalu menganggapku rival, yeah…walaupun dia belum pernah menang sekalipun dariku sih… dalam segala bidang kecuali membuat masalah. Ya, dia juaranya membuat masalah.

Dia berlari, semakin cepat. Lalu melompat dan…well, sudah kubilang kan? Dia tidak pernah menang dariku. Lihat saja caranya menabrak palang lompat tinggi tadi. Menggelikan.

"Yare yare, sepertinya rekor ketinggianmu belum menyamai Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze," komentar Kakashi.

"Huuuh, menyebalkan."

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup. Jaga kondisi kalian sampai pertandingan tiba."

"Haik senseiiii!"

Dan aku melesat paling cepat. Kusambar ranselku, dan tanpa mengganti pakaian olahraga yang kukenakan, aku melesat pulang. Dengan berlari tentunya.

"Tadaima," seruku seraya menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah setelah membanting pintu.

"Okaeri. Bagaimana harimu di seko-…"

"Kau lapar?" kupotong ucapannya dan segera duduk di sofa di sampingnya. Dia, Itachi Uchiha, kakakku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, orang yang paling berarti bagiku.

"Tidak," senyumnya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mengambil pisau lipat dari ranselku.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar," cegah Itachi-nii.

"Sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak makan, baka aniki!"

"Aku bisa bertahan sampai seminggu."

"Dan setelah seminggu kau akan mengatakan 'aku masih bisa bertahan 3 hari lagi'!"

"Sasu-…"

Crash!

Aku mengiris pergelangan tanganku sedalam yang aku bisa, hingga darahku pun memancar layaknya keran yang baru saja dibuka.

"Sasuke!"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati, kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucapku.

Kulihat pupil mata Itachi berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga koma dan sedikit lingkaran hitam di sana. Ia lalu meraih pergelangan tanganku ke mulutnya, dan…meminum darahku yang masih mengalir dari sana.

Ya, kau bisa menebaknya kan? Aniki ku seorang vampire.

'Seseorang' mengubahnya menjadi begini beberapa tahun lalu. Waktu itu aniki berniat menolong 'orang' itu yang ia kira terluka, tapi 'orang' itu malah menggigitnya, meminum darahnya, namun aniki bisa melarikan diri. Tapi karena itulah, karena dia tergigit, karena dia tidak mati, dia harus menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti 'orang' yang mau ditolongnya itu.

Tapi jangan samakan aniki dengan makhluk rendahan itu. Aniki tidak mau berburu manusia. Tidak tidak…dia tidak berburu binatang, atau makan darah dari kantung darah yang ia beli dari rumah sakit, karena darah binatang ataupun darah dari donor hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Kau tahu, seperti jika manusia memakan daging busuk yang sudah berbelatung dan…well, kau bisa bayangkan. Jadi, jika kau menonton film vampire dimana mereka hanya makan darah binatang atau darah dari rumah sakit, tanamkan ini di otak kalian. Film itu hanya dibuat oleh mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" aniki memandangku cemas. Apa barusan aku melamun dan tak menjawab saat ia memanggil? Kurasa begitu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Kutatap luka di pergelangan tanganku yang sudah sembuh total. Ya, aniki bisa menyembuhkannya, makanya aku tak ragu untuk mengiris nadiku supaya aniki bisa makan. Well, soalnya kalau aniki meminum darahku dengan cara menggigit, aku akan jadi vampire kan? Dan aku tidak bisa memberinya makanan lagi.

Vampire itu layaknya mayat hidup. Tidak punya darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka, tidak punya jantung yang berdetak, atau tanda kehidupan lainnya. Kecuali fakta bahwa mereka bisa bergerak dan hidup 'seperti' manusia.

"Aku mau ke atas dulu," ujarku dan mengambil ransel.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu," ujar Itachi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai dua, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhku di bawah shower.

Sebenarnya, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja soal aniki. Vampire itu immortal, sedangkan manusia tidak. Lalu jika aku mati, bagaimana dengan aniki? Dia tidak mau minum darah manusia, dan aku tidak mungkin meminta orang lain untuk 'memberi makan' aniki kalau aku mati nanti.

"Heeeh…" aku mendesah lelah, untuk saat ini belum ada penyelesaian untuk pertanyaanku ini.

Aku menyudahi acara mandiku, dan segera memakai pakaian santai. Jeans pendek dan kaos hitam, itu yang biasa kukenakan. Aku bergegas menuju dapur, tercium aroma masakan dari sana.

"Wah, pas sekali. Aku baru saja selesai masak," ucap aniki begitu aku memasuki dapur. Ia menata makanannya di meja makan, dan sejenak…aku mengernyit menatap masakan itu.

"Bayam," ucapku tak suka dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau harus banyak makan sayur, Sasuke. Sayuran hijau itu mengandung banyak zat besi, bisa untuk menambah darahmu," ceramah aniki. Yeah, dia memang selalu menghawatirkanku.

"Darahku tidak akan habis hanya karena diminum beberapa cc olehmu tiap beberapa hari sekali. Produksi darah manusia itu-…" ceramahku balik tapi dipotong oleh aniki yang menyuruhku makan. Sedikit manyun, aku mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya aniki. Indra perasa nya sudah tak berfungsi, jadi dia selalu menanyakan padaku apakah rasanya sudah pas atau belum.

"Enak," jawabku jujur. "Kau apakan sayuran ini sampai aku doyan memakannya?"

Aniki tampak tersenyum, dan aku suka melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu. Well, bukan hal mudah mendapatkan senyum tulus aniki.

"Cobalah, walau sedikit?" ujarku agak ragu.

"Percuma, system pencernaanku kan sudah tidak bekerja," balasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tubuhmu memproses darah yang kau minum?"

Aniki mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya ia juga tidak tahu segalanya tentang tubuh vampire, layaknya orang awam yang tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk jantung sendiri saat tengah berdetak di dalam dadanya.

Aku menyudahi acara makanku, dan aniki dengan seenaknya melarangku untuk sekedar mencuci piring bekas makan. Dia selalu saja begini, mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Apalagi setelah jadi vampire, selain memecat seluruh pelayan supaya kehidupannya tidak terganggu atau beresiko ketahuan jati diri nya sebagai vampire, juga karena setelah menjadi vampire…kau tahu lah, dia jadi memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan di luar nalar, sehingga dia bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Pekerjaannya di perusahaan kebanyakan dilakukan di balik layar, supaya tidak ada yang menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan karena itu dia juga harus punya sejuta alasan jika suatu waktu terpaksa memberi penjelasan palsu.

"Bagaimana kejuaraan lompat tinggimu?" tanya aniki yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku yang sedang menggonta-ganti chanel TV. Cih, kalau saja aku punya penyakit lemah jantung, pastinya aku sudah sering kambuh kalau tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dekatku dan bertanya.

"Minggu depan berangkat ke Tankoba," jawabku.

Ting tong…

Terdengar suara bel pintu dibunyikan.

"Biar aku saja," ucapku seraya berdiri dan menghampiri pintu.

"TEMEEEEE…!" ooooke, aku nyaris tuli saat suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba menggema begitu pintu kubuka. Sosok bersurai pirang super berisik itu tampak berdiri di depan rumahku sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau mau apa kesini Dobe! Dan dari mana kau tahu alamatku?" tanyaku sadis.

"Apa sih Teme! Suruh masuk dulu kek, aku kedinginan nih…anginnya kenceng banget!" dan dia seenak perut langsung menerobos masuk ke rumahku dan berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana aniki tengah nonton TV. Aku mengekor di belakang.

"Ah, itu siapa Teme?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk aniki.

"Itachi-nii," jawabku.

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri aniki, tiba-tiba…

"Uhuk!" aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat aniki terbatuk sambil menutup hidung serta mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto, dan bisa kulihat kalau pupil matanya sudah berubah merah.

"A-aniki?" heran ku. Bukankah aniki sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa hausnya terhadap manusia? Kalau dia berkumpul dengan teman-teman kantornya juga tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba…

"Selamat malam, aku temannya Sasuke-Teme," cengir Naruto.

"Uhuk!" dan aniki segera pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua sambil membanting pintu.

"Dia kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari menatapku heran.

"Dia sedang sakit, Dobe. Mungkin takut kau tertular," alasanku.

"Hoo…" Naruto langsung duduk di sofa tanpa kupersilahkan.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Dobe?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aish, buatkan aku minuman hangat dulu dong, Teme…aku kedinginan…"

Twitch!

Dan sontak Naruto menatap horror saat melihat wajahku.

"He-hehehe be-bercanda Teme, jangan marah doong…" cengirnya. "Aku kesini mau minta ajari Matematika, dan aku dapat alamatmu dari Kakashi-sensei. Dia kan punya data murid yang akan ikut lomba. Peace…" cengirnya. Bagus, dia ingat semua pertanyaanku dan baru menjawab sekarang.

"Aku sibuk!" ketusku.

"Ayolah Temee…besok kelasku ada ulangan, aku tidak mau dapat 0 lagi…" rengeknya.

Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku mengajarinya dengan bonus kesabaran extra. Tiga jam kemudian barulah aku terbebas dari si kuning berisik ini. Aku langsung menuju kamar aniki begitu Naruto pergi.

"Aniki…kau baik saja?" tanyaku seraya masuk ke kamar aniki. Aku tak melihatnya di tempat tidur, jadi aku terus masuk dan menjumpainya tengah duduk di kursi yang menghadap jendela besar kamar dengan kanvas di hadapannya. Aku memperhatikan sejenak gerak jarinya yang menyapu kuas di kanvas itu, menyempurnakan lukisan wajah seorang pria bersurai jingga dengan banyak piercing menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk ke arah lukisan itu.

Aniki menoleh, sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya tidak merasakan kehadiranku.

"Seseorang…" jawabnya tenang.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat.

"…tadi…kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia menghentikan gerakan kuasnya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan menatapku.

"Dia temanmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Dia…seperti kebalikan darimu, Sasuke…"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, membuat aniki melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Kalau hawa keberadaanmu tidak bisa kudeteksi sekalipun aku ini vampire, tapi temanmu tadi…hawanya sangat kuat. Dan kau tahu…aroma darahnya benar-benar-…" ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tertawa kecil

"…enak?" tebakku dengan senyum tipis. Aniki mengangguk

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri kalau tidak segera pergi," lanjutnya.

"Mau mencicipinya? Mungkin aku bisa merayunya,"

Aniki menggeleng. "Sudahlah," aniki kembali menghadap lukisannya. "Aku mau menyelesaikan ini."

"Hn…" aku memeluknya dari belakang, tubuhnya benar-benar dingin seperti es. "Oyasumi…" ujarku seraya mengecup pipi aniki yang juga sedingin es. Ciuman kasih sayang. Kami biasa melakukannya sejak kecil.

"Oyasumi…" balasnya lalu menatapku yang menjauh dari kamarnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Temeeee…!"

Ooke! Aku sudah tidak bosan lagi mendengar suara cempreng ini, melainkan sudah muak! Kulihat ia menghambur masuk ke kelasku dan langsung berlari ke hadapanku sambil menenteng selembar kertas.

"Teme, terimakasih ya sudah mengajariku kemarin. Lihat-lihat, aku tidak dapat 0 di ulangan matematikaku…hahaha…" cengirnya lebar. Kulirik kertas di tangannya dan melihat nilai yang tertera disana. Angka 20. Apa dia bahagia karena mendapatkan nilai itu?

"Kalau begini, ulangan depan aku akan dapat 40, lalu 60, 80 dan 100! Lain kali ajari aku lagi ya, Teme. Ah, ini hadiah untukmu, lain kali aku kasih lebih banyak kalau nilaiku naik terus. Bye…" cerocosnya tanpa aku mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia lalu pergi setelah meninggalkan sebuah tomat merah besar di hadapanku.

Aku cuek. Tapi lalu…ehm, tidak masalah kan kalau aku mengambil hadiahku?

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ugh! Aku pulang kemalaman hari ini. Ini sudah pukul 10.30 p.m. dan aku baru melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Cih! Ini gara-gara aku DIPAKSA menjadi ketua OSIS sehingga pekerjaanku sangat banyak! Dan sialnya, biasanya aku lembur sendiri, staff ku dengan seenak jidat menyerahkan segalanya padaku dan tinggal menunggu instruksi matangnya saja.

"Tch!" aku mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Jalanan yang kulewati sudah sepi, karena memang ini hanya jalan kecil. Aku terus berlari, hingga…

Krosak!

Aku melihat sosok yang melintas di gank kecil sebelah kananku. Oke, aku dapat menebak kira-kira apa itu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Tetap berlari? Atau diam di tempat.

Kuputuskan untuk tetap berlari dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari sosok itu. Mungkin aku harus cari tempat sembunyi, karena seperti yang Itachi-nii bilang, auraku tidak terdeteksi bahkan oleh vampire sekalipun.

Tapi belum sempat aku mencari tempat sembunyi, tiba-tiba sosok itu telah menghadangku. Ia seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, berdiri sekitar 10 meter di depanku dengan seringaian yang menampakkan kedua taringnya, dan bisa kulihat jelas mata crimsonnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Wow, aku baru kali ini menjumpai yang sepertimu," ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku tidak bisa mencium hawa keberadaan atau aroma darahmu meski sudah berada di jarak sedekat ini. Tapi aku yakin kau manusia, lihat saja matamu itu."

Aku diam di tempat, menatapnya tajam, bersikap menantang dan menunjukkan kalau aku tidak takut. Walau nanti aku pasti kalah kalau melawannya.

"Tatapanmu berani sekali," seringainya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di hadapanku, ia mengangkat daguku. "Tapi…kau tidak akan bisa melawanku hanya dengan keberanian itu," ucapnya lalu bergerak cepat ke arah leher ku, tapi aku dengan sigap menghindar, sehingga serangannya luput. Untuk sementara.

"Jangan berlagak, bocah," seringainya lalu menyapuku dengan sabetan tangan kirinya yang sukses membuatku terpental jauh hingga menabrak ujung gank buntu di kananku.

"Ugh…!" keluhku saat aku jatuh di atas pecahan botol. Aku berusaha bangkit, tubuhku serasa remuk dan darah mengalir dari tubuhku yang terkena pecahan kaca, beberapa pecahan masih menancap di tubuhku.

"Hahahaha lihatlah, betapa lemahnya dirimu!" tawa si vampire sambil mendekatiku. Ia mencengkeram leherku kuat, membuatku sesak. Bisa kurasakan sesuatu mengalir di leherku, darah.

"Hm…kelihatannya enak," si vampire brengsek itu menjilat darah di leherku. Membuatku bergidik.

"Akan ku sedot habis semua darahmu!"

Dia menelengkan kepalanya ke leherku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku erat, bersiap merasakan sakit. Tapi…aku tidak merasakan sakit, dan hal berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah cengkeraman di leherku terlepas lalu kudengar suara berdebum keras.

Aku membuka mata, dan melihat sosok Itachi-nii berdiri beberapa meter dariku dengan posisi membelakangi, sementara sang vampire yang barusan menyerangku kini tergeletak di bawah tembok jalan yang berlubang besar.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan!" geram si vampire seraya berdiri.

"Aku sedang malas berburu, jadi aku lebih senang kalau merebut buruan orang lain," jawab aniki setenang mungkin dan langkah yang begitu meyakinkan. "Jadi…bisakah kau pergi saja dan memberikan buruanmu padaku?"

"Tch!" dan dengan geraman kesal, vampire itu pun melesat pergi, mungkin merasa kalau kekuatannya ada di bawah aniki.

"Baka! Kenapa tidak menelfon minta dijemput!" omel aniki yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," belaku.

"Bukan soal anak kecil atau orang dewasa kalau berhadapan dengan makhluk ini!" selesai mengucap itu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di gendongan aniki yang tengah melesat cepat—nyaris terbang—dan membawaku pulang.

Ia menurunkanku di atap rumah, tempat biasa kami bersantai. Ia mendudukkanku di salah satu bangku panjang.

"Aku akan ambil handuk untuk membersihkan lukamu," ucapnya dan menghilang dalam sekejap, tapi lalu muncul lagi dengan kecepatan yang sama serta sudah membawa handuk dan air di tangannya.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi," ucap aniki sambil membersihkan darahku. Sementara lukaku sudah ia sembuhkan, seolah kulitku memang tidak pernah tergores.

"Hn…" sahutku, aku mendongak sementara Itachi-nii mengurus darahku. "Half Moon…" gumamku saat melihat bulan separuh yang menggantung di atas sana.

"Sudah pukul 11.15 p.m. Sebaiknya kau masuk, udaranya pasti dingin untuk tubuh manusia," ucap Itachi-nii.

Aku terdiam, dulu kalau aku kedinginan, aku pasti selalu memeluk aniki supaya hangat. Tapi sekarang…

"Hng…tunggu sebentar," ucapku dan memeluk tubuh aniki. Dingin. Benar-benar dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa menghangatkanmu, Otouto," aniki mengecup puncak kepalaku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Tak apa. biarkan aku begini sebentar," ucapku dan tetap menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan dinginnya. Cukup lama…nyaris kulepas, hingga sesuatu membuatku terbelalak.

Kehangatan…

Ya, aku merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh aniki. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, sekedar meyakinkan kalau ini nyata. Dan memang benar, kehangatan ini nyata.

Deg deg deg deg…

Tu-tunggu! Apa ini? Suara detak jantung?

Kutempelkan telingaku ke dada aniki, dan kembali terbelalak saat detak jantung itu terdengar nyata. Bahkan detaknya bisa kurasakan di pipiku. Jantungnya berdetak!

"Ah, masih ada pecahan kaca di tubuhmu, Sasuke. Sepertinya tadi terlewat," aniki mencabut pecahan kaca itu dari pinggangku dan…

"Auw…" keluhnya.

Aku segera melepas pelukanku, dan nyaris lupa bernafas saat melihat jari Itachi-nii berdarah karena tersayat pecahan kaca tadi.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Apa Itachi hidup? Kembali menjadi manusia? O.o Ah, SasuNarunya mungkin ada di chapter 2 XD

Mind to review?


End file.
